


The Truth Of Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Self-Harm, Spoilers For Heroes Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even Lila has problems





	The Truth Of Lies

Lila grew up with no friends in Italy.

Constantly being bullied and made the butt of jokes.

Constantly coming home crying.

Every single day.

Until she moved to Paris, and she vowed to never be bullied again. She would tell a couple lies to make herself popular, and it worked. She had even found love in Adrien.

But then that dumb Ladybug came and ruined everything for her. And Lila was akumatized into Volpina. But of course, Ladybug and her dumb cat sidekick had defeated her.

After that, she didn't want to go back to school. Ladybug would probably tell everybody about her lies if she stepped foot in the school again, and then she would be bullied again.

Her mother had (and still is) easily believed her lie that school was closed. Her mother who had said "Oh, well thank goodness you no longer are" and walked away when Lila had told her she was akumatized. Not even a hug or pat on the back. Her mother who spends hours everyday sleeping with random guys.

Her mother who had never noticed the cuts on her arms. 

It wasn't something Lila was proud of, and as much as she wanted to stop, she couldn't.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir save the day again."

Cut

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, and their new friend Rena Rouge have saved the day."

Cut

"Ladybug and Carapace have saved the day from Anansi."

Cut

"Ladybug and Queen Bee saved the city."

Cut

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, and their friends have saved the city from Hawk Moth and his army."

Cut

She was still pissed over Ladybug winning on Heroes Day. Well Hawk Moth did escape, but still. Ever since then she has stayed in her room, only coming out to use the bathroom. Her mom has brought her food, but she hasn't eaten it. She has hid it under her bed.

She has gotten thinner, and she knows it. Her mother hasn't noticed, of course.

This was all Ladybug's fault. She hated Ladybug and wanted her to lose. She wanted Ladybug to be humiliated, to be broken, to be defeated.

And now Lila sat on her bed with her laptop watching a interview of Rena Rouge with Nadja Chamack.

"So, you're basically just like Volpina?" asked Nadja and Lila felt herself begin to shake.

Rena laughed, and said "I'm way better than that wannabe superhero."

Lila screamed and snaped the the laptop in half and threw it onto the floor.

Despite it being Rena who said it, she still found herself yelling "I HATE YOU LADYBUG!"

She threw herself onto the floor and started to cry.

Everything has been ruined by Ladybug. Ladybug had ruined her life. She has nobody in her life who cares about her. Nobody who she could turn to in her time of needs. 

As she continued to cry, she heard the familiar sound of butterfly wings and looked up to see a butterfly touch her bracelet.

"Volpina"

She smiled. "Hawk Moth."

"I know you are upset with Rena's comment, which is why I'm giving you the power of illusion to trick her. Take her miraculous and become Volpina permanently and join me and Mayura. Be a part of our family, and together all three of us will take Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous.

Lila felt her heart warm and tears start to form in her eyes. She was wrong.

"Of course...and thank you."

"For what?" Hawk Moth asked.

"For always being there for me." 

End.


End file.
